LIBRO 1: AIRE ENCANTADO
by sariah.romero
Summary: Los igualitarios tienen un misterioso plan para tomar la ciudad, ahora un equipo de guerreros mágicos deberán ayudar al avatar Korra y a sus amigos a descubrir y detener a los planes enemigos mientras aprender a vivir con la magia cerca ¿Serán capases de lograr su misión? ¿Que su sedera cuando la magia se mezcle con la ciudad, maestros y un misterioso artefacto maligno? listos?...


**Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar en que pasaria si un poco de magia llegara al Mundo de Avatar? **

**quisas los animales hablaran o la musica se escuchara en cada rincon de la ciudad, los peligros **

**talvez no sesarian pero si seria una gran ventaja no? Bueno estas a punto de descubrir como es **

**que una Revolucion inminente se puede combertir en una fiesta de color, la magia se hacerca a **

**Ciudad Republica, el como? es un misterio sin embargo es momento de que descubras un magico **

**secreto.**

******Esta es una historia que estoy escribiendo combinado con los libros de la Leyenda de Korra, hasi que los personajes mencionados aquí, en esta introducción a la historia son creados por mi así que no los pueden utilizar, los estaré vigilando*****

* * *

><p>De las sombras y las mentiras de una guerra, nació una pequeña luz, la esperanza de miles de<p>

criaturas caía sobre un joven hada y ocho estudiantes humanos, con valor fueron contra toda

posibilidad, su misión era clara y su resistencia indudable, armados solo de la esperanza y el

valor superaron todo peligro, su historia es legendaria, acabaron con un invierno imposible y regresaron el sol

de Encantia

Para siempre sus nombres fueron grabados en su primer mural, para que asi todos puedan recordar que

la mas pequeña esperanza puede traer el mas grande cambio, toda Encantia conoce su historia, y

aunque su mundo aun no lo hace, llegara un momento que reino tras reino lo entenderá y reconocerán

a los StarLight los legendarios Guardianes de la Luz.

**Sheila** doncella del mar, ninfa menor y **guardiana de la ****verdad**. Una joven humana de una gran belleza y energía, como protectora de los mares su vida esta constantemente ligada con la escensia vital del mar. Es conocida por su gran sentido de la moda, delicadeza y porte fino. Le molesta ensuciarse o que la consideren devil.

**Diego** caballero del sol oriental, portador de luz y ernergia, **aquel que tiene fuerza de voluntad**. Un joven humano con un espíritu de luz, siempre energético y dispuesto para luchar y defender lo correcto, su fortaleza es su fe y su objetivo la libertad de la luz.

**Maya** **la voz del valor**, cantante del bosque y protectora de los deviles. Una joven humana con un talento inigualable, defiende a cada criatura y cura los mas profundos temores con su voz. Con su sabiduría impresiona aun a los mas sabios del Reino. Y su sonrisa de luz, siempre en su rostro que ni la mas profunda obscuridad puede ocultar.

**Jade** doncella del bosque, la flor de encantia y **guardiana de la paz**. Una joven de un gran corazón, aunque la consideran pequeña y frágil como una flor, mantiene en su interior una de las luces mas puras de Encantia, la de la paz. Evita las contenciones y las luchas que buscan venganza prefiere resolver los problemas hablando, aun hasi siempre esta dispuesta a luchar por la defensa.

**Amber** doncella del bosque, la poderosa hada que escucha la voz de los animales, **defensora de la Justicia** al igual que su gemela evita las luchas y su misión en Encantia es ser imparcial ante los problemas que surgen, como toda poderosa y noble hada tiene un futuro brillante por delante, uno que pocos conocen. A pesar de ser la gemela de Jade ella es todo lo contrario. Le gusta la emoción, la rudeza y demostrar su fuerza.

**Joustin** el mago de la noche, a pesar de su oscuro poder **tiene su lealtad claramente definida** hacia la reina, sus amigos y toda criatura de luz, esto debido al gran corazón que tiene, aun hasi practica su poder con cuidad en un intento de comprender que hay mas aya del hoyo negro que es la oscuridad.

La enigmática **Zoe**, princesa de las tierras del Norte y futura reina de las hadas del hielo, es una chica con muchas dudas y secretos, pero con ayuda de la magia y de sus amigos ha descubierto que todos se pueden disipar si cree de verdad. **Defensora de la fe**, se ha puesto la tarea de ayudar a otros a creer, lo que antes ella no podía ver, siente una gran admiración hacia las hadas y procura aprender todo lo que puede de ellas.

**Erick** el guerrero elemental, llego como un joven indesiso que no podía creer, pronto aprendió que el **Liderazgo** estaba dentro de el una vez que abrió su corazón. A pesar de los herreros que cometió en el pasado es un ejemplo de como todos pueden reparar sus errores y traer un nuevo cambio a todo mundo.

Antes había mencionado que en esta historia había un hada muy especial, su nombre es Selene y les contare un poco de ella.

Como todos en algún momento Selene tenia sus dudas, quien era ella? que es lo que el destino de preparaba? sus sueños se harían realidad? Déjenme decirles que fue la determinación, el coraje y el sueño de una joven hada que nunca había salido de casa lo que trajo el mayor de los cambios

**Selene la guardiana del corazón de cristal**, princesa de Encantia, un hada impetuosa, soñadora y sentimental con un destino brillante que algún día alcanzara, como toda princesa vivió gran parte de su vida en un castillo, donde adquiero grandes conocimientos de su mundo y muchos otros, y aunque su poder no pareció liberarse a sus quince años no se desanimo, y cuando Encantia mas la necesitaba jamas le dio la espalda a su pueblo. Contra toda esperanza, junto a los guerreros en la mas feroz batalla donde demostró que el **Auto-sacrificio** era una actitud de un guerrero que antes nadie había contemplado, su sacrificio la salvo a ella y a su enamorado Erick, demostrando que su amor era verdadero y que al igual que muchos otros algún día florecería perfectamente como las mas hermosas flores.

Sin embargo, el futuro no esta escrito por completo, y muchas cosas pueden suceder cuando menos lo esperas, los mundos están cambiando y muy pronto la magia llegara a uno de ellos, demostrando que la magia es real y que esta en todas partes

-JASMINE-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, aclarando toda la historia comienza con este lado mágico de la historia para que se pueda ir juntando a los cuatro libros de la leyenda de korra.<p>

Aclaraciones:

*No pueden utilizar estos personajes que yo he creado

*Emparejamiento sera Makorra

Gracias por leer mi fic :D espero sus comentarios


End file.
